Kayos and Sesshomaru a love story
by SesshomaruLuvr1
Summary: The story of how sesshomaru got his mate.


**HI I am Kayos and I am telling you how Sesshomaru came to be my mate. Read on.**

**Tales of Kayos and Sesshomaru.**

"**I'm so hungry." Kayos thought as she dashed through the forest. Kayos is a **

**cat/kitsune with purple fox ears and cat tail. Her tail twitched annoyed as she drug **

**it across the surface of the water. Soon fish were coming toward the tail and as they **

**would near she would snatch them with her razor sharp claws. Pretty soon she **

**wasn't hungry anymore. She sat in her tree with a full belly and happy thoughts **

**when she heard a bear demon coming for the jewel shards she had in a pouch **

**around her neck. 'You wont get them so easily.' She thought as she jumped from **

**her tree just as a giant paw jumped up and hit the branch she was on just seconds **

**before. "Give me the shards of the Shikon jew…" He never finished because she **

**kicked him square in the jaw. He turned enraged and scratched her in the stomach. **

'**Kuso' she thought as she jumped into another tree. She jumped down and put a **

**hand through his skull. He wailed in pain and whirled around to strike but was **

**dead before he lifted a paw. 'That was lucky.' she thought. Bear demon were usually **

**harder to take down than that. She walked back to the water and cleaned her **

**wounds. She noticed her wounds not healing as fast as they usually would. 'He must **

**have used some poison that slows my healing.' She jumped into a new tree to rest. **

**She would set out again in the morning. She was rudely awakened at some point in **

**the night by a toad demon. "You are on lord Sesshomaru's land. Get or feel his **

**wrath!" The toad yelled. "Tell this lord Sesshomaru to go fuck himself because this **

**is where I want to rest." She yelled down her tree. Next a tall regal looking demon **

**came and introduced himself as Lord Sesshomaru. She gracefully jumped down **

**from her tree and landed on Jaken. "Ok Lord Sesshomaru, what is it that you **

**want?" she asked. "Why are you on my land?" He asked with no emotions. **

"**Because I want to be." She replied. Just then a little girl ran out of the bushes and **

**looked up at her. "Hi my name is Rin. What is yours?" The little girl said with a **

**grin. Kayos kneeled down and looked her in the eye. "My name is Kayos. Look." she **

**said and wiggled her tail above her head. "Lord Sesshomaru has one of those!" Rin **

**said giggling. "He does does he?" She said with a smirk and cocked eyebrow as she **

**looked up at the demon lord. "Yep!" said Rin happily. "Do you want to do **

**something fun!" Kayos asked. "Yeah!" Rin replied. "Sesshomaru can I take Rin on **

**a ride just around the clearing?" she asked. "I do not care." he said not taking his **

**golden eyes from her deep purple ones. "Hop on Rin!" She said leaning down and **

**letting the girl get on her back. When the girl was securely on her back she took off **

**at top speed. Rin giggled and squealed with delight. When they got back and Rin **

**was off her back she collapsed and grasped her stomach. Then Sesshomaru saw the **

**blood staining the top of her black kimono. He picked her up and they went to the **

**castle. 'Why do I help this woman?' He thought as he waited outside her door. "My **

**lord she is awake." a young servant said from the door. He stood up and went in. **

"**Why did you not tell me you were injured?" he asked angrily. "Geeze we just met. **

**But if you must know I was attacked by a bear demon that was trying to take my **

**Shikon shards. I don't use them but I am trying to kill Naraku and every one I have **

**is one he doesn't." She said from her upright position on the bed. "I see. You will be **

**given new cloths to wear while you are at my castle. I will not have you looking like **

**you were." He said settling into a chair. "Are you going to watch me like that all the **

**time I am sick?" She asked. "Yes." He answered shortly. "Get some sleep." He said. **

"**I will start your training tomorrow." He said watching as her eyes drifted closed. **

**Hey read and review on my story. Tell me how I am doin.**


End file.
